


The Gift of Knowledge

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn
Genre: apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: An intact copy of Apollo is found.





	

There was hardly a moment where Aloy could escape from the High Matriarchs. They were so hungry for information about the All-Mother. Aloy was sick of dodging their constant questions. It wasn't long after her return to the Nora that she left again, sights set on….. anywhere where people didn't know who she was. Which admittedly took her a while. The news of her defeat of Hades had spread far and wide. It was a great tale of a woman with hair of fire, the child of a goddess, and the savior of humankind. Aloy wouldn’t admit it but she liked the part about the hair of fire.

 

It was two solid months of travel before she came to a village set up around a cradle facility, where not a soul had ever heard her name before. She spoke briefly with Gaia there. The facility was mostly destroyed, landslides, cave in, and strong winds had battered the place to its very bones. But beneath a table, underneath a pile of rubble, was an intact copy of Apollo.

 

When Aloy uploaded the information back into Gaia, the cradle facility shuttered to life. New machines sprung up, they began to rebuild with the ferocity of the corrupted. And not just there. Gaia informed Aloy all of the Cradle facilities were now being rebuilt. She was not going to start any cloning, however. She already foresaw how a new generation of people educated by Apollo would interact with the people already living on Earth, it would not have been pretty. She likened it to the massacre of the American Indians. A reference Aloy had to research to understand. It only showed her how imperfect the old world had been. Just as it was now.

 

She did plan on opening up the Cradle facilities to the people already inhabiting Earth. Both the old and new from this point on. They would be able to access the information of the old ones, if they so choose. Aloy liked the idea, she was eager to learn about the old world, just as much as she knew the people would. It would be an awakening of their people of the world's knowledge. They could learn now from their ancestors mistakes, and save themselves from making them again. The Earth would thrive again, and the culture of thousands of years of human history would not be lost or forgotten.


End file.
